


Teasing the Tease

by hybryd0



Series: Foursome-verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a pleasant surprise when one of his lover’s comes home early from class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Tease

Sam woke briefly each time one of his partners left the bed, but he went back to sleep each time. He was the only one without classes that day and therefore intended to sleep the day away while the other three went to class. There was something to be said about a lazy day in bed.

The next time he woke up it was to the sensation of a hot, wet, perfect mouth wrapped around his cock. He moaned deeply and his hips rolled up, legs spreading a little wider as if to make room for whoever was between them. He didn’t bother to open his eyes to see which one of his partners it was; just laid back and enjoyed the rare treat of waking up to a blowjob. Most of the time he was awake before any of them got home from their morning and afternoon classes.

His partner scratched his nails lightly up and down his thighs as he opened his mouth wider and took Sam in deeper. Sam tried to control the roll of his hips so that he didn’t choke his partner, but it felt really good. A tongue swirled a pattern along the underside as his partner pulled back up, achingly slow in a tease that Sam probably deserved.

Sam groaned as his partner moved up to suck on the head of his cock before kissing down the side. He didn’t know how long the blowjob had been going on before he woke up, but it was long enough that heat was already coiled in his belly and he trembled with every sensitive spot those perfect lips traveled over. “Fuck baby, so good.”

He felt the lips press a kiss to the head of his cock before a tongue slowly, teasingly lapped at the slit. It was one of his favorite tricks to use on them and now one of his lovers was getting him back. He grunted in frustration, fighting the urge to reach down and fist his hands in the tease’s hair (assuming it was Sebastian or Blaine) and just make him get on with it.

“Please,” Sam gasped out, not afraid to beg for release. He knew that Sebastian and Puck especially liked it when he or Blaine begged for it. They liked to feel like they had that power over them and Sam and Blaine were both happy to give them that. Although, Sebastian was more likely to ignore the begging in favor of praises of his skill.

The vibrations of the hum against his cock got even more intense as the lips parted and slowly slid back down until his partner took him most of the way in. A strong, capable hand wrapped around the base of his cock and stroked in counterpoint as his partner started to bob his head. It was hot and wet and so, so good that Sam was positive he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Sam’s eyes slid shut and his head rolled back and forth on the pillow. He vaguely heard the front door open and the jangle of keys as one of his other partner’s came home. He moaned extra loud, almost as an invitation, and felt the vibration of a chuckle around his dick. A few seconds later he heard whoever it was enter the bedroom and cracked his eyes open to see Puck taking in the scene with lustful eyes.

“C’mere,” Sam beckoned, flinging an arm out in Puck’s direction.

Puck smirked, eyes crinkling in amusement, but he approached the bed anyway. Sam watched as he crawled up to him and leaned down to capture his lips in a dominating kiss One of Puck’s hands reached down to tweak Sam’s niplle and that, combined with the steadily increasing suction and motions of the mouth and hand on his cock, pushed him over the edge. He moaned into Puck’s mouth and bit at his lip as he shot down the throat of his other partner.

Puck continued to kiss Sam through the throes of his orgasm and the shockwaves of pleasure that continued afterwards. His partner under the sheets licked him clean and then slowly started to kiss his way up Sam’s body until the sheet fell away to reveal Blaine looking so very pleased with himself. He kissed his way up until he found Sam’s lips and then kissed him deeply. Sam moaned softly at the taste of himself in his partner’s mouth (something that used to actually bother him) and chased the taste with his tongue.

Puck reminded them of his presence when he tangled his fingers in Blaine’s hair and pulled him out of the kiss with Sam so that he could kiss their curly haired lover instead. Sam watched them kiss and felt his body flush with arousal, but even his nineteen year old body couldn’t recover that fast. Instead he just laid back and watched as Puck sucked eagerly on Blaine’s tongue before the kiss went deep and dirty, Puck tilting Blaine’s head back to dominate it.

Looking down their bodies, Sam could see that Puck was as visibly aroused as Blaine already was from sucking him off. As they started to shed clothes, Sam grinned to himself. The only thing that could have made it any better was if Sebastian was back from class, but then, there would no doubt be a round two when their fourth partner got home or he’d get very pouty about missing out (even if he wouldn’t admit he was actually pouting). 

Blaine’s breathy moan brought Sam out of his thoughts about their missing lover and back to the action. His breath hitched as he saw that Puck had his hand inside Blaine’s jeans and was obviously palming his erection while sucking a mark on his collarbone. Puck’s own erection looked like it was pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans prompting Sam to sit up and do something about it.

Sam couldn’t help but tease for a second, stroking over Puck’s dick through his tented jeans, but he was really too eager to get on with it to tease too much. Puck’s growl of warning sent a shiver down Sam’s spine and he hurriedly unzipped Puck’s jeans and reached through the slit in his boxers to pull his dick out. He gave it a couple of strokes, watching the way Puck’s hips twitched into the feeling, before Sam laid down on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows enough to get his mouth around the head of Puck’s cock.

“Fuck yeah, suck my cock,” Puck growled, his appreciation for Sam’s mouth well known to them all because he had no problem at all voicing it in the most vulgar of ways.

Sam hummed appreciatively as Puck dropped one hand to tangle in Sam’s hair while his other one continued to fondle Blaine’s cock and balls in a way that had to be frustrating. Opening his mouth wide, Sam slid his mouth down, swirling and flicking his tongue against the underside, until his nose was buried in the hair at the base of Puck’s cock. Puck’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling against his scalp. That was the only outward indication Puck gave that what Sam was doing was affecting him at all. It was enough for Sam, who knew all the little tells of Puck and Sebastian, both of whom were usually pretty quiet in their pleasure; Blaine on the other hand was the most reactive of them all and there was never any doubt about whether he was enjoying what they were doing to him.

“Puck, please,” Blaine begged.

Sam gasped in surprised pleasure as Puck pulled on his hair hard, directing him to pull all the way off his cock, much to Sam’s surprise. He then shoved Sam’s head down to where he’d pulled Blaine’s dick out of his jeans and underwear. “Suck him off,” Puck ordered.

Sam didn’t need a word more of encouragement. He could already tell by the desperation in Blaine’s voice that he was close and it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. Eager to take his partner there Sam swirled his tongue once around the head to taste the precum already gathered there before beginning to rapidly bob his head. With Puck’s fingers still tangled in his hair, his more dominant lover controlled the pace and how far Sam could go, but he seemed just as ready to see Blaine reach his climax that he was pushing Sam down all the way with every downward bob of his head.

It didn’t take long before Blaine was moaning Sam’s name and shooting down his throat, thrusting erratically while Puck held Sam’s head in place. Sam swallowed eagerly, but Puck suddenly pulled him off and up onto his knees. Puck kissed him almost savagely, tongue seeking out every last trace of Blaine in his mouth before breaking away. One push on Sam’s head told him exactly what Puck wanted.

By then Sam’s lips were feeling sore, swollen, and used but that wasn’t going to stop him from getting Puck off. He went to work, licking, sucking, and bobbing his head, deep throating Puck without a single bit of hesitation. He hummed as Puck pulled at his hair again and the little grunt of pleasure that Puck let out was the only encouragement Sam needed to go faster, deeper, anything to finish what he’d started.

Then Puck’s hands were shoving him down all the way and Sam had to swallow quickly to keep from choking. Even so, a good amount of Puck’s come spilled out of his mouth and dripped down his chin. In the throes of his orgasm, Puck’s hold loosened enough for Sam to slip off his cock and sit up. Almost immediately Blaine was there, licking the come away and kissing him reverently, tenderly compared to the harsh kisses that were exchanged before. They broke apart, foreheads leaning against each other and Sam grinned, heart fluttering as Blaine returned it.

“Best way to wake up everrrrr.”


End file.
